Total Shuffled Drama Rama
by OnceuponaDeadpool
Summary: Awesome story from Fangeren So I decide how this is gonna turn out. I can't remember every dialogue thru every episode So I'll talk thru this Story of what makes sense and what doesn't make sense. whether good or bad
1. Venthalla

[Author Note] Hello there Everyone I haven't been Uploading more stories for a long time and This is gonna be a special story.

Total Shuffled Drama Rama. Every Episode is 12 minutes short. So Instead of 16 year old teens from Revenge and Pahitew Island. There gonna be 4 year olds. Im not sure what rating to Put so Ill see what i will put it in. Also some episodes Missing a charter so. I hope ill Remember everyone names. So Lets get started.

Episode 1 Venthalla

[Theme Song] After their parents dropped em off to Preschool. Chef Made some cupcakes and all of sudden All the Kids are running and then Chef fell down. How do these kids Bust down a door? And then Chef was trying to lift the door up but there were kids coming. There was Sky playing the football. Amy and Samey playing with Water gun with each other. Sam was Eating Cupcakes while he was sitting in a water hose. Causing to hose to explode. And then Lighting Playing with Fire works until Chef grabbed it but he was flying and it ruined the preschool.

Ok That Theme song is a song that i don't understand. I mean It goes Ba ba ba baba ba ba ba baaa ba ba ba. Berry Berry. Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba baa What Kinda Song is that? Anyway onto the story

Dave Came from the office and giving everyone the good news. "Guys Guys Guys Guess what." Sky Samey Sam and B Came out of their Play house like a jack in the box. "What Is it Dave?" Sky Asked "I finally won the toy grand surprise!" Then Everyone Gasp. Suddenly a scene came out of a Toy Machine and Singing a grand Surprise.

[Confessional] In a Couch. "I can't Believe Dave won a Grand surprise!" Sky said with Joy. "I wish I got a grand surprise too."

[End Of confessional] "So What's the Grand Surprise Dave?" Said Samey "It's called a Uber Ball" Dave then showed everyone the Uber ball from his pocket.

[Author Note] What in the hec come up with that name called Uber ball? It's just a ball. It doesn't make sense. Uber ball. Watch what happens when he bounce the ball.

[End of author] "Dave We all love toys but you know how chef feels when we didn't ask his permission." Said Sky putting her hand on Daves Shoulder.

[Flashback] "Mine. Mine Mine Mine Mine." He takes Sam game console, Samey and Amy Pom poms, Sky's Olympian skating toy, And B Whistle.

[End of Flashback] Sky wanted Dave to put his toy away but he decided he will try it just this once. "Ill Bounce it Just this once and then Ill put it back ok?" Said Dave touching Sky Shoulder. Sky blushed when he touched her shoulder and when he bounced the uber ball. A sparks of lighting coming from the ball. And decided to bounce like crazy. Samey Sky and Everyone was screaming and running until Chef grabbed the ball from his big hand without even a flinch. "Who brought this into my daycare!?" Everyone was pointing at Dave.

[Confessional] "I told you not to bounce that ball Dave!" Said Sky getting mad "I'm sorry sky I really am. You always help me out a lot and your friends too." Sky then blushed "Dave it's Ok, And Try to listen more ok." She then kissed him on the cheek to make him feel better.

[End of confessional] Dave and his friends went into Chef office to lockup his toy. "Chef Im Sorry. I." "You Know the rules everyone. Do I have to keep explaining? Any toy from home brought into daycare without my permission belongs to me." He then does a rectal scan and enters the code. "You kids Always forget stuff and I have to keep reminding you all the time." When he opens the safe there were a lot of toys that were locked up. Dolls, Gumball machine, Water gun, Pom poms and a lot of other stuff. And then Dave, Sky, Sam, Amy, Samey Were all gasped and amazed. Until chef drops a ball and close the safe. "Next time you ask me If your bringing toys from home." Chef walks away and takes the kids back inside the playroom.

[Confessional] "Did you see all those toys!? My Pom Poms, Sam game console, Sky Skate toy and your ball, And more." Said Samey while she was jumping on a couch with Dave. " I sure Did, Now we need to figure out how do we get those toys back?" Samey started to get a worried look. "I don't know and we can't get our toys back without Chef's eye and the code."

[Author Note] The only people that knows how to get in a vent and knows how to get chef's eye and knows the code by hard is Izzy and Duncan. But I think I'm gonna end it here because. This episode don't make sense. You get the ball back. You get other toys. Then the ball bounce from the vent. The ball bounces from the earth all the way down the preschool and then the building got exploded. Right when chef cooking pizza. It makes zero sense. How do 4 year olds survive? They could've gotten hurt real bad. Is Drama Rama a good show? You tell me. Well That's the story for today. And See ya. Bye Bye


	2. Duck Duck Juice

[Author Note] Episode 2 Duck Duck Juice. Duck... Duck... Juice? Lets see how that goes.

[Theme song] Lets skip that

So the kids are having fun outside the school. Samey and Amy making sand castles, Dave pushing Sky up the slide, Dawn and Dakota having girl to girl talk, And Sam and B Playing street fighter from Sam's Game boy. Until Chef tells the kids saying it's story time. "Kids Kids Gather around the carpet because It's story time." The Kids then ran and knocking Chef down on the ground. Then they all sitting criss cross "Yayy Story time! Where's chef?" Said Samey getting excited and then get confused. "Ill go find him." Dave then went into chef's office and Said. "Umm Chef Are you talking to a cup?" Dave Looks Puzzled "Oh Hey Dave I didn't see you Um yes I'm talking to a cup." Chef was embarrassed. "What brings you here?" "Um Everyone on the carpet waiting for you." Said Dave. "Ok I"m coming." Said Chef

[The Playroom] "Samey Your spouse to sit criss cross apple sauce Otherwise there's no story time." Says Amy pointing to Samey's leg. "But." Samey was cut off until Amy criss cross for her. "Rules are rules Samey."

[Confessional] Samey was mad. "Amy Is always mean, I mean why. Why does she have to be this bossy to our friends? That's messed up."

[End of confessional] "Hey Nice cup you got there what is it?" Said Sam "Well this here is my favorite the Rainbow Pegasus Juice." He showed everyone the drink. "Wow that's so cool."

[Author Note] Basically from that quick commercial A unicorn was throwing up juice into the cup so Chef drinking throw up.

Sorry I'm gonna have to skip the rest and call it a day Cause there's nothing Special or really awesome about Total Drama rama so I'm Sorry people. Bye Bye


End file.
